Reasons That Support KirkSpock
by tfbl
Summary: Some Logcial Reasons That Support K/S


Disclaimer: I own nothing except my opiones. Everything else belongs to Gene Roddenberry.

Star Trek was first seen on television in 1966. The series is about a Starship called the USS Enterprise, the mission of which is to find and establish peaceful communications with life on other planets. James Kirk and Spock are the main characters. James Kirk is the captain of the Enterprise and is a human. Spock is the Science Officer and First Officer, and is half Vulcan and half Human. Vulcans are a humanoid species who trained from childhood not to feel or express emotion and to function on pure logic. In the 20th century, partially in the 1960s, the attitude toward homosexuals and homosexual relations was concered was a serious taboo. Many people weren't aware that another person could be gay, simply because it was not talked about. If you were found out to be gay, or even if you were suspected of it, you could lose your job, were unable to get a job anywhere else, you could be evicted from your home with little to no warning, you were most likely to be disowned from your family and/or friends, you or your partner could be subjected to a number of violent hate crimes, the most common of which could include rape, violent beatings or mutilation, or death. In entertainment such as TV or books, if there was any contact that would have been conseried homosexual in anyway, the product would have imeadtly been taken of the market. The only way for an author to put a homosexual relationship in their product and not have it imeadtly taken off the market, was to have worded or presented the characters or the relationship in such a subtle way that no one would have been able to outright accuse the author of promotion of homosexual behavior, because there would have been no solid concrete evidence.

From the time that the first episode was aired, people have suspected Kirk and Spock of having a relationship that is much deeper than that of close friends. Throughout the series Kirk and Spock have exhibited many traits that are much more commonly seen between people who are in love then are seen between friends. These include extreme procetvness, imeadte concern for for the others well being, loyalty, trust, sexual attraction/tension, and that their normal emotions/responses are very different if the other is in some type of danger. The Star Trek series, which was written and directed by Gene Roddenberry, has many nourmus homosexual overtones in the relationship between Kirk and Spock. The overtones are presented in word usage and actions between the characters, as well as quotes from Gene Roddenberry. The following quote is taken from the book, Where No Man Has Gone Before.

Interviewer: "There's a great deal of writing in the Star Trek movement which compares the relationship between Alexander The Great and Hephaestion to the relationship between Kirk and Spock focusing on the closeness of the friendship, the feeling that they would die for one another."

Gene Roddenberry: "Yes there's certainly some of that, certainly with love overtones. Deep love. The only difference being from the Greek ideal, we never suggested physical love between the two in the series. We certainly had the feeling that the affection was sufficient for that, if that were the particular style of the 23ed century." Alexander The Great was an ancient Greek general whom history has documented of being lovers, best friends, as well as in love with his first officer, Hephaestion. Roddenberry is saying that Alexander and Hephaestion were the insterption for the relanship between Kirk and Spock. He says that although Kirk and Spock were very good friends, there was also a deep love between them. He says that the only difference with Kirk and Spocks' relanship vs. that of Alexander and Hephaestion was that Kirk and Spock never had sex in The Original Series. He says that Kirk and Spocks' love for one another was presented in an acceptable way, based on the assumption that homophobia was still in extince in the 23ed century.

Gene Roddenberry wrote the book, Star Trek: The Motion Picture, in 1979, on which the first Star Trek movie is based. In the book, Spock refers to Kirk twice as his "T'hy'la", a Vulcanian word which means friend, brother, **and** lover. The use of this word is significant. If Roddenberry had intended for Kirk and Spock to have a brother or a close friend relationship, he would not have had Spock use the word "T'hy'la" when referring to Kirk. T'hy'la does not mean friend **or** brother **or** lover, it means all three. He would not have made this word mean what it does, nor would he have Spock use it in reference to Kirk, if he had not been intending to make the nature of their relationship clear.

Let's now look at some of the evidence for protectiveness starting with the first episode, entitled Where No Man Has Gone Before. In this episode Kirks' friend, Gary is hit with a beam that makes him evil and gives him God like powers. Because Gary is exhibiting traits of ESP, a female doctor, Dehner, who is an expert in ESP is brought abroad the ship. After spending a few hours with Gary she comes to the ship control room where Kirk, Spock, and a few crewmen are waiting. She says that she is fascinated by Gary. Spock says that it is not Gary himself that they are interested in, but rather what Gary is changing into. Dehner replies "I know those from your planet aren't supposed to have feelings like we do, Mr. Spock, but to talk that way about a man you've worked next to for years is-" Kirk interrupts with a forceful, "That's enough doctor." Throughout all of this Kirk has been calm, politely listing to the conversation, but as soon as Dehner starts to insult Spock, he cuts her off very angry and forcefully. He is defending Spock.

In the episode Amok Time, Spock is going through Ponn Farr, a Vulcan biological occurrence where, every seven years married or bothered Vulcans have the overwhelming urge to mate with their spouse or bethrod. If they do not do this they will become insane. After Kirk, Spock, and the ship's doctor, McCoy, arrive on Vulcan, they are greeted by the wedding party which includes Spocks' bethrod, T'Pring, a Vulcan leader named T'Pau, four guards, and a male Vulcan named Stonn. T'Pring says she wants a divorce. The only way for this to happen would be for her to choose a champion for Spock to fight to the death with. As soon as she mentions divorce Spock goes into a bloodlust, from which he supposedly can not rise from, nor can he speak until the battle is over. T'Pring chooses Kirk to be her champion. Because Kirk is human he is not bound by Vulcan law and is free to decline the challenge. Before Kirk can respond, Spock approaches T'Pau and begs for her not to let Kirk accept. Spock says in a desperate voice "My friend…does not understand. He does not know. I will do what I must, T'Pau but not with him. His blood does not burn. I burn, T'Pau my eyes are flame my heart is flame, thee has the power, T'Pau. in the name of my fathers, forbid, forbid! T'Pau I plead with thee I beg." T'Pau is shocked by this, for she says in a shocked sounding voice, "He speaks?" At this point Kirk has only been offered as champion, and is free to say no. Spock is supposed to be in an almost irrvisble bloodlust, yet as soon as the offer is made he drags himself out of the bloodlust and begs for Kirk not to be allowed to fight.

Let's now take a look at some of the evidence that the other is almost always their immediate concern. In the episode, What Little Girls Are Made Of, Kirk, two random crewman, and the ships' nurse, Christine Chapple beam down to a planet very similar to earth, but is trapped in an ice age state. The purpose of this visit is to check on a renowned scientist who has not been heard from for six years, Roger Corby, who happens to be Christine's fiancé of thirteen years. After they have been been on the planet for about two hours Spock contacts Kirk. He says that "they" were worried about Kirk because he had missed his check in. Before they hang up Spock asks Kirk if he's alright because he "sounds tired." The normal check in time is two hours and one minute. Kirk missed his check in time by one minute, and the entire crew was so worried about him that Spock had to check to make sure he's ok? Spock says that Kirk sounds tired. He cannot see him in anyway. This means he can tell what Kirk is feeling simply by the sound of his voice. Near the end of the episode, because Kirk has not responded in over six hours, Spock assumes something is wrong and goes down to the planet to see is Kirk needs rescuing. Spock finds Kirk and Christine in a room with the lifeless body of Roger Corby lying on the floor. Instead of going to Christine, who is crying and is obviously worse of then Kirk, Spock goes up to Kirk and asks if he's alright. Only after Kirk says that he's fine does Spock ask about Christine. Up until this point his only concern is for Kirk, he only acknowledges Christine after Kirk gives him conformation that he is alright.

In the episode, Operation Annihilate The Enterprise is following a ship that is making a suicide flight into the sun. They are unable to stop the ship before it flies into the sun. They learn that the ship was stationed on the planet, Denova, which also happens to be the planet where Kirks' brother, Sam, his sister in law, and nephew, Peter are living. Kirk, Spock, Dr. McCoy and two random crewman beam down onto Denova to see if anything is the matter. On the planet they find most of the people dead, including Sam and his wife. They also find large poiseness things that look like fried eggs. They find Kirks' nephew, Peter still alive but dyeing. As they leave to take Peter back to the ship one of the egg things lands on Spocks' back, imeadtly causing him to become poisoned and to be in extreme pain. Throughout the entire episode, even though both Spock and Peter have been poisoned, Kirk is only concerned about Spock. He only visits Spock, asks McCoy only about Spock, and is not very concerned when his nephew dies. When Peter dies Kirk isn't in the ships hospital room. McCoy goes to find him and says, "Jim, Spock will be fine, but your nephew is dead." Upon hearing that Spock will be fine a look of overwhelming relief passes over Kirks' face, only then does he appear sad that Peter is dead. The fact that McCoy told Kirk about Spock first tells us that he knew the person that Kirk was most concerned with was Spock. This single minded concern is a trait that is most often expressed by people who are romantically involved in some way, shape, or form. If their partner is harmed in some way, even if another member of their close family is harmed in the same way, they will only be concerned for their partner. Only after their partner is out of danger will they even began to be worried for the other member of their family who is injured.

The evidence for their complete trust and loyalty in one another is numerous, but two insadates stand out very clearly. In the episode, Court Martial Kirk is being put on trail for an indirect murder of one of his crewman, Benjamin Finney. The ship was in the middle of an Ion storm. Kirk is accused of panicking and hitting the Jetson button before the ship was on Red Alert, which would have sent Finney out of the ship with no space gear. Spock is the first to be called to testify. The Pursetour, Ariel, asks Spock if he is aware of any malfunction in the ships computer, which would have been responsible for recording the Jetson button being pressed before Red Alert. He says there is no malfunction, but that the computer is incorrect nonetheless. The following dioulge now takes place:  
Ariel: "Why do you say that?"  
Spock: "It reports that the jettison button was pressed before the red alert."  
Ariel: "In other words, it reports that Captain Kirk was reacting to an extreme emergency that did not then exist."  
Spock: "And that is impossible."  
Ariel: "Is it? Were you watching him the exact moment he pressed the jettison button?"  
Spock: "No, I was occupied." The ship was already on yellow alert."  
Ariel: "Then how can you dispute the finding of the log?"  
Spock: "I do not dispute it, I merely state that it is wrong."  
Ariel: "Oh? On what do you base that statement?"  
Spock: "I know the captain. He is-"  
Ariel (to judge): "Please instruct the witness not to speculate."  
Spock: "Lieutenant, I am half Vulcanian. Vulcans do not speculate. I speak from pure logic."  
Spock: "If I let go of a hammer on a planet that has a positive gravity, I need not see it fall to know that it has, in fact, fallen."  
Ariel: "I do not see what that has to-"  
Spock: "Gentlemen, human beings have characteristics just as inanimate objects do. It is impossible for Captain Kirk to act out of panic. It is not his nature."  
Now, according to logic, all human beings make mistakes and are capable of cracking under extreme pressure. This would include Kirk. But Spock dose not believe this in the slightest. He even says that at the time the jettison button was pushed he was not looking in Kirks' direction, nor does the thought that Kirk could have acted out of panic enter his head. All of this is completely illogical. Spock believes that Kirk is above logic and human nature. This shows complete trust and loyalty to Kirk.

In the episode, The Menagerie Pt. 1 The Enterprise gets a call from Star Base 11 a planet. Kirk, Spock, and McCoy beam down and are greeted by a woman who takes them to meet with the commodore. The commodore says that no message was sent from the Star Base. Kirk says very calmly and matter of factly, "If my first officer states that he received a transmission from-" the commodore breaks in with, "It is impossible that he received such a message. No message was sent." The commodore is saying that Spock lied about the message. Now Kirk isn't so calm. He says in a voice boarding on anger "Once more, Jose. Spock stated that he received a message for us to come here. He entered the same in his log. That's all the proof I require." The commodore replies "Then what do those record tapes show? No message sent from here, no message received by your vessel." When Kirk next replies, his voice is very angry and raised almost to the point of yelling. "Then I suggest the record tapes have been deliberately changed! A computer expert can change record tapes, duplicate voices, say anything, say nothing." It is clear that Spock had lied about receiving a message, yet Kirk refuses to believe that Spock lied. He is even taking Spocks' word over that of the commodore, someone who has been on the Base since the message was supposed to have been sent, and would have known for sure if one had. The fact that he is refusing to believe someone else's word over Spock shows a very great level of trust and loyalty.

There is a great deal of sexual and romantic tension, in subtext of course, between Kirk and Spock. Here are two occasions where they physically play out. In the episode, The Enemy Within there is a problem with the transporter, and two Kirks are aboard the Enterprise. The Captain James Kirk, and Evil Captain James Kirk. Captain Kirk goes to his cabin after beaming up. Evil Kirk goes to the sickbay and yells at Dr. McCoy to bring him brandy, then leaves after he gets the drink. Captain Kirk is in his quarters, shirtless, when Spock knocks on the door and is told to enter. As Spock enters his stride is purposeful, and his expression is worried, then he catches sight of Kirk. He stops dead and becomes speechless, staring. He begins speaking only when Kirk asks him why he came in.

He says hesantially, still staring at Kirk, "Is.. there anything I can do for you Captain?" Kirk, who has been watching Spocks' reaction says with a small smile says, "Like what ?" Spock looks down, takes a deep breath, and places his hands on his hips before looking up at Kirk and saying with concern in his voice, "Well, Dr. McCoy seems to think that I should check on you." Kirks' voice is slightly confused as he replies "That's nice." At this point Spock is now staring at Kirk. Again he does not respond until Kirk prompts him. As Spock first comes in, it's clear that he is only thinking about McCoys' comment, but as soon as he catches sight of a shirtless Kirk he becomes completely still and stares, and also becomes speechless, which is a rarity for him. If he had no sexual feelings for Kirk at all, then the sight of Kirk shirtless wouldn't have affected him, but it does. He acted exactly as someone does when they come across someone whom they are attracted to in a position that they have not seen them in before, and have no idea how to respond. From the hesitant way he responds to Kirk, and from the way he's still staring at him, it's clear that he's feeling uncomfortable, concerned and attraction for Kirk at the same time, and is trying to figure out which feeling to respond to. Kriks' reaction is telling. Up until this point he is smiling, as though he's enjoying himself. It's obvious that he can tell that Spock is uncomfortable because he doesn't have a shirt on, and that Spock is attracted to him. Kirk acted exactly how someone will act when they know that someone is attracted to them, and are trying to hide it, but are failing miserably. From the slightly confused tone as he responds to Spocks' comment, it's clear that he was expecting a different reason (possibly more personal given Spocks' demeanor) as to why Spock is there, and is momentarily thrown off guard. Before Spock responds he looks away from Kirk and takes a deep breath. This is a behavior that is commonly displayed when a person is trying to regain control over themselves. It clearly has worked for a moment, for when he responds his voice is much less hesitant and filled with concern, but then it fails. He once again becomes speechless and only responds when Kirk prompts him.

In the episode Shore Leave Kirk is sitting in his chair in the ships' control room filling out a report that a female crewman has given him. Spock steps up behind him. Kirk suddenly stiffens in pain and says that he has a kink in his back. The female crewman, who has moved behind his chair begins to massage him. Kirk says in a pleased voice, ""That's it, a little higher please." The female crewman complies and Kirk says, "Push.. push harder." Spock, who has been standing behind Kirk until this point, steps down into Kirks' eye line. Just before Kirk sees him he says, still in a pleased tone , "Dig it in there Mr. Sp-" as soon as he catches sight of Spock he stops speaking and says to the female crewman in a completely profshnail tone "Thank you, that's sufficient." Kirk clearly thought that Spock was the one touching him, and had no problem with it. He was even enjoying it. As soon as Kirk realizes that Spock hasn't been massaging him, his tone changes, his back pain vanishes and he tells the female crewman to stop. Now, he could have realized that a woman was massaging him and told her to stop because it could be considered sexual harrament, but if it had been, the female crewman would have known this and would have been hesitant to touch Kirk. She wasn't. As soon as Kirk sees that Spock isn't touching him his back pain stops. This shows that he was faking pain in order to get Spock to touch him. This is what a person does with someone whom they are attracted to. They will do something to see how the other person responds.

When one of them is in danger, their normal emotions and responses change drastically. In the episode Devil In The Dark Kirk, Spock, random security crewman, and some engineers are called down to a planet to try to kill a creature that has been killing members of the planet's crew. Kirk and the crew want to kill it, but Spock is against taking its life, even though it kills a member of the Enterprises crew ten feet from him. He tries to slip in his own orders to the crew to take it alive, but Kirk overrides him. Kirk and Spock are separated in two separate tunnels when the creature turns up right in front of Kirk. The following diougle takes place,  
Spock: "Kill it, captain, quickly."  
Kirk: "It's not making any threatening moves, Spock."  
Spock: "You don't dare take the chance, captain. Kill it."  
Kirk: "I thought you were the one that wanted it kept alive, captured if possible."  
Spock: "Jim, your life is in danger, you can't take the risk."  
Kirk: "It seems to be waiting."  
Spock: "I remind you, it is a proven killer. I'm on my way. Spock out."  
Throughout the entire episode, Spock has been against taking the creatures' life, even though it's proven to be a dangerous killer, and even tries to order the crew not to kill it, but as soon as Kirk is confronted with the creature he wants it dead. At this point the creature is not making any threating moves toward Kirk, so there would be no logical reason to kill it, but Spock doesn't care. Normally Spock is very against taking any form of life, even when his own his being threatened, but as soon as Kirk is threatened he wants the creature dead. This shows that his emotions regarding Kirks' safety far out surpasses concern for himself, the crew (a crewmember was killed ten feet from him, and he still wanted the creature alive), and will push his normal reactions so far aside that they are almost nonexistent.

In the episode, Errand of Mercy Kirk and Spock are on the planet, Organia. They are trying to convince the leaders that they need to arm themselves and get rid of anything that may be considered valuable because the Klingons (a humanoid species that glorifies in war) are about two days away from the planet. The leaders say no, because they believe in nonviolence. Before Kirk and Spock can leave, the Klingons invade. The planet leaders give them some native clothes to have them blend in with the native inhabanites. However the Klingons recognize Spock as a Vulcan, and, because Vulcans are known to be members of the Federation, think that he may be a spy and move arrest him. Kirk, who has been until this point passive aggressively playing with his hands and keeping them at level with his abdomen takes a large step forward, clenches his hands into fists and raises them to chest level. He has to be restrained by the Klingon leader. Later, as Kirk and Spock are walking through the town square, Kirk is pushed by a Klingon. Kirk, whose hands are unclenched and are at his sides takes a step to confront the Klingon, but is stopped by Spock who steps in front of him. Then Spock is pushed by a Klingon. Kirk imeadtly gets a fourious expression on his face, his hands clench and raise to chest level, and takes a large step forward. He has to be forcibly restrained by Spock. Kirk is normally a non violent man. He will almost never use verbal or physical violence unless the suation clearly calls for it, even if himself or members of his crew are attacked in some way. In the suation with the Klingon, non violence on Kirks' part was clearly called for, as the Klingon wouldn't think twice about killing him. The moment Spock is threatened Kirk responds very violently. This shows that his feelings of protectiveness regarding Spock are so prominent that if Spock is threatened his normal respoces are pushed so far back that he will not think twice about using any means of violence necessary in order to procet him, weather that response is physically (Errand of Mercy), or verbal (The Menagerie Pt. 1)

Both of these men are veteran Star Fleet officers, and are committed to the service of the Starship. It is an excepted fact the James Kirk is the captain, and the captain commands respect. Mr. Spock is very devoted, and follows regulations perfectly. Many could conceder the interaction between the two as just that, Loyalty in the strictest sense of the word. Captain Kirk has been called the best captain in the fleet, and Spock has been called the best Science Officer, as well as the best First Officer in the fleet. It stands to reason that there would be admiration, respect, and a deep sense of loyalty among these men. Many times their lives, as well as five hundred crewmen hang in the balance of the trust that they share.

The fact that Kirk and Spock are very devoted members of Star Fleet cannot be denied, but the facts are undeniable. There is obviously an attraction that is played out in outright flirting, as well as wishful thinking that is made apparent. To use Mr. Spock's vocabulary, it would be illogical to stumble over words at the mere sight of another man unless the sight made you have an inability to speak. In the other example, if a person actually does have a hurting back, should the touch of another warrant a different response than another? No it should not. The woman touching her captain was a kind jester, and apparently one that was acceptable as no reprimand was issued for an inappropriate touch. What was issued from the captain was a sense of pleasure and thankfulness until the source of the pain relief was discovered. Another point to be considered is the fact that Spock can in fact go against his deepest evolutionally traits and bring himself out of a bloodlust state to try to convince his Vulcan Elder not to let Kirk compete in an ancient challenge. These and countless others point to only one logical conclusion, and that is sexual attraction and love.


End file.
